My dirty little secret
by Ero-Eli Kyouyama
Summary: un fic basado en la cancion dirty little secret de All American Rejects es un sasunaru y kakairu gracias neechan x subirmelo con mi cuenta xk mi orde no me va ni para atras k disfurteis leyendo este fic y dejad reviews please


Eli: ¡wenas! Os preguntareis que demonios hago con un fic si todavía ni siquiera he hecho el segundo capitulo del Kakashi x Iruka pero es que no me pude resistir xD

Sasuke: dobe ¬¬, a nadie le importa si haces un fic o no

Eli: mejor porque así no te importara que te junte con Sakura ¿no? ¬u¬

Sasuke: ¡NANI! mirándome con una cara de psicópata-asesino-maniaco-escapado-recientemente-de-la-cárcel

Eli: ¡que era broma imbecil! xD quien es ahora el dobe

Sasuke: te matare ¬¬

Eli: ¡ay va! Si te pareces así a tu hermano

Sasuke:… me guardo mis comentarios ¬¬Û

Eli: pues que comience el fic entonces, aviso, las partes en las que se hable en primera persona son Povs de Naruto

Disclaimer: Naruto ni de coña me pertenece solo los cojo prestados pa hacer este fic yaoi

**_My dirty little secret _**

((País de la ola, 13:00 a.m.))

No veo la hora de llegar a mi casa, bañarme e ir a comer al Ichiraku pero como no, no puedo hacerlo asta dentro de unos tres días más por culpa de la vieja Tsunade. Mira que mandarnos a una misión al país de la ola, o mejor explicado, mira que mandarnos a una misión que durará una semana en este país, no es que no me guste, todo lo contrario pero es demasiado cansino, además ¡NO HAY RAMEN!, menos mal que me traje mi propia provisión de ramen pero ya se me esta agotando… y a todo esto, ¿que demonios tiene que ver Iruka-sensei en esta misión? Bueno no lo sabré hasta que se lo pregunte ¡dattebayo!

Estos eran los pensamientos de Naruto el cual estaba en una cabaña alojado junto con sus compañeros de equipo y su querido Iruka-sensei. Tsunade les había encargado el llevar un pergamino a ese pequeño país pero al llegar se enteraron de algo que no les contó Tsunade por la seguramente resaca de sake que tendría, y es que no se podían ir sin terminar un pequeño tramite, por lo que en vez de tres días como pensaron al principio tardarían en volver una semana de la cual solo quedaban tres días para finalizarla

-nee Iruka-sensei ¿Por qué estas en esta misión dattebayo? –preguntaba curioso Naruto mientras se sentaba al lado de su maestro quien se encontraba sentado en un sillón de un pequeño apartamento

-pues no lo se exactamente, pero creo que era por Kakashi-sensei –contestó sonriendo

-¿por Kakashi-sensei? O.o –preguntó con más duda que antes

-verás, como vuestra estancia aquí será mas larga, pues creyeron que en ese tiempo podría ocurrir algo que hiciese que Kakashi-sensei perdiese los estribos e hiciese el tonto, y como soy uno con los que se lleva mas o menos bien pues me cargaron el muerto a mi –dijo sonriéndole dándole a entender que estaba gustoso de estar junto a sus ex-alumnos y el sensei de estos

-¿Cómo que…?

-como, por ejemplo, al no tener el Icha Icha Paradise saltase sobre cualquier mujer para practicar lo que hacen en él, pudiendo así hacer algo que provocase la furia de este país con Konoha ¿entiendes ahora?

-¡dattebayo! –contesto Naruto sonriente

-si te soy tan molesto lo dices y me alquilo mi propio apartamento Iruka-sensei –dijo Kakashi apareciendo de la nada y con un pergamino nuevo que rellenar

-tranquilo Kakashi-sensei ninguno de nosotros desea que se vaya, simplemente contestaba a una pregunta ¿verdad Naruto? –pregunto sonriéndole encantadoramente al rubio

-hai, aunque me parece increíble que Kakashi-sensei aya aguantado tanto sin su libro…-decía pensativamente el portador de Kyubi

Es cierto, ahora que lo pienso… la vieja Tsunade le confiscó el Icha Icha Paradise a Kakashi-sensei porque decía que no quería que nada nos distrajese. Pero sinceramente, yo creo que fue porque ese es el único tomo que le falta por leer y por eso se lo quito usando ese pretexto…es igual de pervertida que Kakashi y ero-senin… definitivamente yo sería el mejor Hokague del mundo comparado con ella…mmmmmgh… maldito aburrimiento… quiero hacer algo pero no se el que…a ver vamos a repasar lo que hice esta semana para encontrar el remedio a mi enfermedad:

Día 1: salí de Konoha para llegar aquí más molido que las papas fritas de Choji

Día 2: Iruka-sensei se puso de pesado con lo de enseñarme inglés y ahora soy bilingüe ya que hablo perfectamente el inglés, o eso dice Iruka-sensei

Día 3: me fui con Sakura-chan de tiendas, o mejor dicho, a cargar paquetes de ropa, por lo que llegue molido al apartamento

A ver veamos que puedo hacer hoy…un momento…en ningún momento he entrenado… ¡ya se! Le diré a Sasuke-teme que entrene conmigo, que esta semana ha estado mas vago que Shikamaru en todo un mes

Naruto se levanta decidido y sube hasta el segundo piso, donde se dirige a la segunda de tres puertas hacia la derecha

-¡Sasuke-teme! –grito Naruto entrando de repente en el cuarto del Uchiha quien estaba tumbado en la cama mirando hacia el techo

-¿que demonios te pica ahora dobe? –preguntó con un tono algo fastidiado el descendiente del clan Uchiha (n/a: eso de que te pica es una expresión que se usa cuando quieres decir que coño quieres, por si las moscas)

-¡vamos a entrenar! Esta semana no hemos entrenado nada y no quiero volverme un flojo así que ven conmigo a entrenar –dijo decidido el rubio

-…de acuerdo, pero con la condición de volver sobre las 9 -dijo el moreno mientras se levantaba con la intención de preparar una pequeña maleta con almuerzo, merienda y cena, queriendo así en ese tiempo recuperar las horas de entrenamiento perdido

-¡dattebayo! –y con ese grito abandono el cuarto del moreno para hacer la maleta

Minutos después se encontraban en frente de la puerta mientras se despedían

-¡Kakashi-sensei, Iruka-sensei, Sakura-chan nos vamos! –grito a pleno pulmón el rubio

-¿a donde vais? –preguntó mientras se dirigía a la entrada junto con los otros

-vamos a entrenar al bosque –contestó el moreno mientras abría la puerta y se colocaba su maleta en el hombro

-¿sobre que hora vais a volver? –pregunto Kakashi esta vez

-a las nueve –contesto esta vez el portador de Kyubi

-¡Naruto! ¡Como le hagas un solo rasguño a Sasuke-kun te la ganas! –grito la pelirrosada mientras los chicos salían

Pasó el tiempo y eran las ocho, los jóvenes estaban exhaustos y bastante magullados por lo que decidieron aplazar el entrenamiento para el día siguiente, mas se presentó un problema…

-êtto… Sasuke te acuerdas del camino para salir del bosque ¿verdad? –preguntó con miedo el rubio mientras se curaba las heridas causadas en el entrenamiento

-no… tu si ¿verdad? –dijo dejando de mirar la venda que se estaba colocando en el brazo para mirar directamente al chico que tenía enfrente

-¡como quieres que lo recuerde! Pensé que tú lo recordarías como buen don perfecto que eres –dijo Naruto mientras lo señalaba acusadoramente con un algodón en la mano

-¡y como crees que yo voy a acordarme dobe! Ni que tuviese memoria fotográfica, además pensé que harías cualquier tontería para acordarte como marcar con un kunai los árboles o una tontería de las tuyas como dejar migas de pan al estilo hansel y gretel… -dijo el moreno en defensa

-¡no soy tan tonto como para hacer eso baka! Aunque lo del kunai no es mala idea…

-ahora ese es el menor de nuestros problemas –dijo el Uchiha mientras se levantaba –vamos tenemos que encontrar la salida –dijo mientras le tendía una mano a Naruto para que se levantase quien la acepto gustoso, recogieron los botiquines y empezaron a andar

Bah pero quien se cree que es ese estúpido, admito que en mi vida he hecho cosas tontas como la de pintar graffitis en las cabezas de los Hokagues, pero no son para tanto como para compararlas con las de un estúpido cuento para niños. Maldito baka, si no estuviese enamorado de él le pegaría la ostia de su vida, porque si, yo, Naruto Uzumaki, estoy enamorado de Sasuke desde ese beso accidental de la academia de ninjas. Quien lo diría, pero bueno, no está de mas decir que su presencia me altera y demasiado, y tampoco esta de mas decir que la única forma que tengo de olvidarme de ese maldito engreído es en los entrenamientos y ahora, el y yo, solos, en este inmenso bosque, donde cualquier persona como ero-senin lo encontraría mas que apto para actos no muy inocentes, no ayuda mucho la verdad…

Han pasado dos horas y los chicos están más perdidos que antes… si antes no sabían por donde habían entrado, ahora no sabían ni donde habían luchado. Naruto, cansado y sin esperanzas, se tumbó en el suelo mirando hacia las ramas de los árboles, con el pensamiento de morir en ese lugar. Mientras que Sasuke, igual de cansado pero al contrario que su compañero tranquilo, se apoyó en un árbol, sacó su I-pod de su maleta y se puso a oír una canción la cual cantó en voz baja pero audible para Naruto:

Let me know that I've done wrong  
When I've known this all along  
I go around a time or two  
Just to waste my time with you 

Tell me all that you've thrown away  
Find out games you don't wanna play   
You are the only one that needs to know

Naruto, curioso por tal canción, se levanto y se acercó al Uchiha quien le dio el I-pod mientras la cantaba, al parecer, se la sabía de memoria, por lo que al mirarlo no le sorprendió el que el siguiese cantando mientras rebuscaba algo en su mochila, por lo que se sentó en el mismo lugar que antes, ahora oyendo la canción, mientras veía como el moreno se volvía a poner en su misma pose de antes y seguía cantando con fotos en las manos, las cuales Naruto no supo de que eran

I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
(Dirty little secret)   
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)  
My dirty little secret 

Who has to know

Naruto miraba embobado a su compañero de equipo quien esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa algo pervertida, intento quitarse esa imagen de la mente e intentar saber que decía la canción

When we live such fragile lives  
It's the best way we survive  
I go around a time or two  
Just to waste my time with you

Tell me all that you've thrown away  
Find out games you don't wanna play  
You are the only one that needs to know

Esta vez la sonrisa de Sasuke se incrementó pero esta vez con un toque de ternura mientras pasaba una de sus manos por una de las fotos que estaba viendo, Naruto al ver esto se sonrojo de sobremanera y le observó detenidamente intentando mantener esa imagen en su mente, todo esto ocurría mientras el moreno cantaba

I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
(Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)  
My dirty little secret

Who has to know

Naruto no pudo mas y se levantó fue acercándose lentamente al moreno y le observo, quien le seguía el juego de miradas sin dejar de cantar

The way she feels inside (inside)  
Those thoughts I can't deny (deny)  
These sleeping dogs won't lie (won't lie)  
And all I've tried to hide  
It's eating me apart  
Trace this line back 

I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
(Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
(Just another regret)

El rubio cogió las fotos, y mientras veía una por otra un sonrojo iba creciendo en sus mejillas haciendo que, para la vista de Sasuke, estuviese realmente encantador

-¿q…que…? –intentaba preguntar el rubio

I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
(Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)  
My dirty little secret  
Dirty little secret  
Dirty little secret

Who has to know  
Who has to know

La canción acabo, Sasuke le quito el I-pod a naruto y lo dejo caer en el suelo mientras lo ponía entre su cuerpo y el árbol en el que anteriormente estaba apoyado, Sasuke se acerco peligrosamente a la cara de Naruto, mas desvió su trayectoria para dirigirse al oído de este.

-you're my dirty little secret boku no kitsune-chan –y dicho esto besó a Naruto hambrientamente dejándolo momentáneamente shockeado (traducción: tu eres mi pequeño sucio secreto mi zorrito)

Sasuke me esta…besando…eso quiere decir que…me quiere

Y con ese ultimo pensamiento Naruto atrajo a Sasuke hacia el tirando de su cuello mientras las fotos se caían, dejándose ver en ellas varías fotos de Naruto en el baño, duchándose, durmiendo, comiendo, viendo la tele, o simplemente entrenando en su casa.

((Mientras tanto en ese mismo bosque))

-que demonios le habrá pasado a Naruto…-decía Iruka junto con Kakashi quienes buscaban a los chicos extraviados mientras la pelirrosa estaba en el apartamento haciendo la cena

-no creo que sea para tanto total ya los encontré…-dijo Kakashi mientras señalaba la escena de Naruto besándose con Sasuke, mas se acordó tardíamente de algo –vaya, lo siento, creo que te será duro saber que tu enamorado está con otro…-dijo Kakashi refiriéndose a Naruto

-en eso te equivocas Kakashi-sensei, has visto fantasmas donde no los hay… es cierto que amo a Naruto pero de la forma en la que un padre ama a su hijo y no malpienses con incesto ¬¬Û –dijo tranquilamente mientras veía a su compañero

-bien pues entonces ya que hoy es día de las declaraciones…-dijo Kakashi refiriéndose al comentario de Iruka y a la escena de los jóvenes que dejaremos de lado para darles privacidad…- yo también me quiero declarar… –dijo y en un momento tenía a Iruka sorprendido entre un árbol y el con el pelo suelto haciéndole ver bastante hermoso – ai shiteru Iru-chan –dijo justo antes de, en un movimiento rápido bajarse mascara que le cubría la boca y besar al chunin

-kimi o…ai shiteru…mo –dijo entre beso y beso el chunin haciendo que el beso se intensificase aún más

Definitivamente, le daré las gracias a la vieja Tsunade con una caja de botellas de sake cuando llegue

_**Owari…**_

Eli: ¿que os ha parecido? Por cierto lo que dijo Iruka-kun es "yo también te quiero" en japonés. La canción es de All American Rejects ahora pongo la traducción. Mandadme reviews por favor que el terminar un fic de 6 paginas ahora 8 con los comentarios y traducción a las 2:16 de la madrugada tiene su merito ¿no? Espero que lo hayáis disfrutado matta ne!

Déjame saber que he hecho mal  
Cuando lo se, esta todo adelante  
Circundo una época o dos  
Justo cuando pierdo el tiempo contigo 

Dime todo lo que hayas lanzado lejos  
Descubre juegos que no deseas jugar  
Es lo único que necesitas saber

Te guardare me pequeño sucio secreto  
(Pequeño sucio secreto)  
No se lo digas a nadie o lo lamentaras  
(o lo lamentaras, espero que puedas guardarlo)  
Mi pequeño sucio secreto

Quien tiene que saber  
Cuando vivimos vidas frágiles  
Es la mejor manera de sobrevivir  
Circundo una época o dos  
Justo cuando pierdo el tiempo contigo

Dime todo lo que tu hayas lanzado lejos  
Descubre juegos que no deseas jugar  
Es lo único que necesitas saber

Te guardare me pequeño sucio secreto  
(Pequeño sucio secreto)   
No se lo digas a nadie o lo lamentaras  
(o lo lamentaras, espero que puedas guardarlo)  
Mi pequeño sucio secreto

Quien tiene que saber  
La manera que ella siente adentro ( adentro )   
Estos perros al dormir no mentirán ( no mentirán )   
Y todo lo que he intentado ocultar  
Me esta comiendo aparte   
Remonte esta línea en la parte posterior

Te guardare me pequeño sucio secreto  
(Pequeño sucio secreto)  
No se lo digas a nadie o lo lamentaras  
(o lo lamentaras)

Te guardare me pequeño sucio secreto   
(Pequeño sucio secreto)  
No se lo digas nadie o lo lamentaras  
(lo lamentaras, espero que puedas guardarlo)  
Mi pequeño sucio secreto  
Pequeño sucio secreto   
Pequeño sucio secreto

Quien tiene que saber  
Quien tiene que saber


End file.
